


Namesake

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

Roaring blue: like ocean waves and shining quartz; that’s his type of blue. Blue of summer sky and winter as well, an ever churning circle of color. He’s got enough to spare, as if it’s been stolen; stolen from innocent babies still in blanketed cribs. All the blue soaked into happy eyes of mischief and wonder. His name is Niall.




~

He’s taken. Has a girlfriend, is straight, honest and true. He also loves Toy Story, turtles, won’t drink and spends hours in the gym. He however, can’t play a game of footie to save his life. So he gets  _Blond hair Blue eyes_ to teach him. He’s straight he swears. His name is Liam.

~

Curls of dark brown splay silently onto crinkled sheets; he is waking slowly, arms gently tangled with his counterparts. He isn’t stupid, knows this isn’t real. He, however, doesn’t want to move and disrupt the rare moment of careless intimacy. He wants to protect it, keep in encased, snow globe worthy and almost innocent. He wants to pretend they won’t go their separate ways, late night rendezvous in shadowed coffee houses succeeding. His name is Harry.

~

               He knows. Is well aware that two timing people is wrong, immoral, frowned upon. All those things he knows, they fly away, startled by curls and _greengreen_ eyes. He knows Harry doesn’t deserve this. All the shadows, all the pulling away and away until they don’t know each other anymore in those hours. She doesn’t either, all the lies, all the tiptoeing around what is right in front of them. Then, though, there are eyes of gentle green and chocolate curls, curls that brush his bare chest, and long fingers that entangle in his fringe, the other hand at his hip, and well then, he can’t see the problem. He’s so in love right now… so in love with two equally perfect people. He can’t just choose. His name is Louis.

~  

               Teaching is hard. Teaching adults is harder. They’ve got problems, lives, hopes and bills. He knows they’ve got it bad some of them. He also knows it’s none of his concern, part of his job to just teach and not befriend. So he doesn’t. He just watches, he doesn’t care. So what if the pretty girl from first lecture doesn’t know that her yearlong boyfriend won’t take his eyes off Harry in 3rd lecture? So what that Harry looks so tired nowadays, so alone? So what that perfect, honorable Liam cant stray his eyes from carefree and joyful Niall? So what? It doesn’t matter, doesn’t really affect their ability to form the written word. He shouldn’t care, not really. He isn’t allowed to fall for students, let alone groups of them. His name is Zayn.

~

Comments?

 

 


End file.
